


We Will Cock Our Guns

by Jashiku



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Guns, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically inspired by tumblr with how the les amis would not be able to keep their shit together because Enjolras gives encouraging speeches like hes teaching a sex ed class sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Cock Our Guns

"We will cock our guns," Enjolras yells, lifting his musket into the air in emphasis. "and use them with all our might on the enemy. We will not stop moving until we are tired and exhausted of balls. And even then, we must strive to the completion of our goal."

His friends are shaking with how hard they are trying to keep their composure. Namely Courfeyrac and Bahorel.

"It will take some struggling, to be sure, but we can put the enemy on their knees. We will make them go down hard, on us!"

By this point, Courfeyrac can't hold back his laughter and doubles over on his seat. Everyone else is snickering, save for Combeferre, who is closing his eyes, and palming his face. Jehan is hiding his face in the fold of his arm on the table.

Enjolras blinks at them, confused, then questions, "What is so amusing?"

Courfeyrac shuts his mouth, then puts a hand over it, but now he's only stifling laughter. 

Grantaire is still chuckling as he steps up from his bench, and gives the speaker a toast with his bottle of absinthe. "Nothing, oh great leader. Your hot and heavy talks of coming down on your enemies hard are just making us all excited and restless." Laughter erupts in the cafe as a positive response.

Enjolras narrows his eyes at him. "Including yourself, Grantaire?"

Grantaire shrugs. "I have no such affections for those things." He gives Enjorlas a teasing smile. "Only one may receive that much attention from me."

There's a murmur that goes through the cafe, and the boys are nudging at each other and looking between the drunkard and their revolutionary leader. Enjolras puts on a smile, and there is not a touch of warmth to it, not to Grantaire's surprise.

"Would it be towards that bottle you hold in your hand? I'm sure those affections run deep."

There're chuckles and snickers in the room, but they sound uncomfortable. And the smile on Grantaire's face lessens into something thoughtful, and one would think for a moment that he had reached sobriety. 

"I will show you." says the drunkard. "I will show you how deep my affections can go." And without any more explanation, he puts the bottle on the table whilst staring down the blond, who's eyes are a little wide, and lips are a little parted in surprise. The room murmurs down to silence.


End file.
